Evento de Navidad 2011
left"A Towering Feast", también conocido como el Evento de Navidad 2011, es un evento de festividad de RuneScape. Fue anunciado en la Behind the Scenes de Diciembre del 2011 y lanzado el 20 de Diciembre del 2011. El evento se centra en los magos de la Wizards' Tower. Los jugadores pueden celebrar con los magos y jugar en la nieve. Las recompensas para este evento incluyen un emote, Chaotic Cookery, basado en hacer un banquete usando un cañon, una Christmas wand y una nueva mascota para members. Walkthrough Para empezar este evento, habla con Wizard Sinterklaas afuera de la Wizards' Tower al sur de Draynor Village. Acepta ayudarlo, luego ve a través del portal que esta en la pared de la torre. El portal te llevará a una copia de la Wizards' tower. Entra por la puerta de la segunda torre y habla con Sedridor. Te pedirá que esperes en la librería debido a que llegaste temprano. Dile a Sedridor que estas aquí para ayudar y te explicará lo que necesita, ya que todos los que llegaron antes (los magos de la Wizards' Guild) están aquí solo para criticar. Te dirá quien necesita ayuda y donde. Durante la quest si hablas con Sedridor te explicará las razones de por que hay una segunda torre, por ejemplo, que si los magos son flojos y no quieren adornar y luego ordenar, entonces harán la fiesta en un dimensión paralela para luego destruirla una ves terminada la celebración. Ayudando a Isidor Isidor está en el sótano de la torre. Necesitas ayudarlo a cubrir con nieve el piso del salón del banquete instalando emisores de nieve en el. Una ves ubicados, los emisores dispararán nieve en las 4 direcciones, bloqueados por muebles y por los bordes de ladrillo. Al remover un emisor también remueves la nieve que este lanzó. Los emisores no deben ser puestos en lugares donde puedan dispararse entre ellos. Isidor encantará al jugador para ver los puntos débiles en las grietas inter-dimensionales. Los puntos débiles se muestan como números. Mientras más grande el número, más emisores pueden ser puestos cerca de ellos. Los emisores solo pueden ser puestos cerca de estas grietas. Seras informado con un mensaje cuando hayas cubierto el piso con nieve. Si crees que has terminado y no recibes el mensaje busca cuidadosamente ya que debe haber un cuadrado que no tiene nieve. Ayudando al Wizard Grayzag o al Wizard Whitezag leftWizard Grayzag, o Wizard Whitezag para los jugadores que han completado la serie de quests de los Void Knights, esta en el ultimo piso. Esta parado en una esquina y lleva puestas unas ropas negras. Supuestamente esta invocando algunos meseros. Necesita que lo ayudes a encontrar a los imps que escaparon de él. Hay 4 imps (2 afuera del castillo, y 2 dentro de el). * El primer imp esta en el primer piso de la torre, escondido dentro de la bookcase en la esquina suroeste. * El segundo esta en el segundo piso, escondido debajo de la cama justo al sur de las escaleras. * El tercero esta en la fuente justo afuera de la torre. * El cuarto esta en el oak tree detras de la torre. Nota: El cuarto puede o no tener el sombrero perdido del invocador. 170px-Imp_hiding_in_fountain.png|El imp escondido en la fuente 185px-Imp_hiding_in_bed.png|El imp escondido debajo de la cama 150px-Imp_hiding_in_tree.png|El imp escondido en el árbol 185px-Imp_hiding_in_bookshelf.png|El imp escondido en la estantería Cuando hayas enviado a todos los imps a casa, vuelve y reportate con Grayzag o Whitezag. Ayudando a Kris y a Kringle Kris y Kringle son chefs contratados para encargarse del cáterin. Habla con Kringle, cerca del cañon, y te dirá que hables con Kris para saber que hacer. Simplemente hablar con Kris no funcionará. Necesitan ayuda para encontrar los ingredients para el Christmas pudding. Deberas encontrar lo siguiente: 5 enchanted Christmas puddings, 2 dragon eyes, 2 demon claws, y un Christmas spirit. *5 Christmas Puddings: Mira y espera que salgan de los potes, etc. Luego haz "Check". Es posible obtener 2 puddings desde el mismo lugar. *Usa un Christmas spirit jar en 3 jugadores diferentes (o NPCs). (Obten el jar de Kris) *Habla con Traiborn acerca de los dragon eyes. Este esta ubicado en el segundo piso. Se negará a darte los ojos de su cabeza de dragón, asi que deberas distraerlo seleccionando la opción "thingummywut", entonces automáticamente tomarás los dragon eyes. *En el tercer piso, habla con Wizard Gray/Whitezag, habla con Timmy para obtener la primera claw. Habla con Timmy otra vez. Luego, usa (tirale) 2 dolls, snowballs, y puddings (encontrados en la caja de juguetes de Timmy) en Timmy para hacerlo enojar y obtener la segunda claw. Si haces emotes alegres entre cada tiro más se enojará. *thumbOtro rápido método es usar 1 snowball, 1 pudding, 1 doll, y luego hacer click en su regalo de Navidad en tu inventorio y elige destruirlo. *Preguntale a Wizard Mizgog, ubicado cerca de Timmy si es que tiene una varita rota para obtener una sparking wand. thumb|El Cajon de juguetes de TimmyUna vez que tengas todos los items, regresa y habla con Kris. Te dirá que hables con Kringle. Kringle te dirá que agreges los ingredientes al cooking device. Agrega los ingredientes al "cooking device" en este orden: Christmas puddings, Timmy claws, dragon eyes, dwarven spice (encontrado en el barril cercano), y por último el Christmas spirit. Habla con Kringle y velo cocinar (veras una escena). Luego de la escena, debes hablar con Kringle otra vez o si no no podras continuar. Te dirá que es mejor cocinero que los Humanos y que su pudding es delicioso. thumb|Kringle es golpeado por el pudínthumb|left|Esquivando el pudín Ayudando a Wizard Sioncorn Wizard Sioncorn, ubicada en el último piso, es una maga-hada que necesita de tu ayuda para conseguir algunos adornos para el ático. Parece que los adornos han cobrado vida debido a un escape de magia al estar en un ático lleno de poderosos artefactos mágicos, e intentan escapar de ella. Mientras lleva una caja al portal, agarra los adornos que salten. thumb|Atrapando los adornosUna vez que hayas capurado todos los adornos, Wizard Sioncorn te dirá que puedes salir a traves del portal. Cuando intentes hacerlo, recibiras un mensaje alertandote que si te vas, cualquier item que este en el suelo será perdido para siempre. Sal de todas formas (a menos que hayas dropeado algun objeto que necesites). Sioncorn te agradecerá por la ayuda y su parte del evento estará completa. Terminando Ve y habla con Sedridor nuevamente para decirle que has terminado. Veras una escena mostrando a los magosthumb|La discusión reunidos en la mesa. Habra una discusión entre Grayzag/Whitezag y Frumscone, por lo que Sedridor los teletransportará a otro cuarto. Quest completa. Archivo:Banquet area decoration.png Archivo:Banquet area food.png Archivo:Banquet scene.png Sparkles la Tinsel Snake Luego de la quest, habla con Sedridor que esta sentado en la mesa; te dirá acerca del dilema de la serpiente de Navidad que se escapó. Puedes elegir atrapar a Sparkles, una mascota solo para members. Para atraparlo, ve a la cocina y simplemente revisa todos los potes, bolsas y jarros. Hay una posibilidad de atrapar a Sparkles buscando en la cocina, pero también puedes encontrarlo en el piso moviéndose de un lugar a otro. 'La Batalla entre Grayzag y Frumscone' Luego de la quest, puedes entrar al cuarto al que fueron teletransportados Grayzag y Frumscone para pelear a favor de uno de los ejércitos de hombres de nieve. Puedes agarrar snowballs de las pilas de nieve de uno de los thumb|2 hombres de nieve peleandoejércitos y hacer hombres de nieve usando las pilas en el campo de batalla. También puedes tirarles bolas de nieve a los hombres de nieve de tu equipo (o del otro) para curarlos por 10 puntos de vida. Hay un contador en la parte superior de la pantalla mostrando cuantos hombres de nieve ha capturado cada ejercito. Luego de alcanzar el otro lado, un hombre de nieve esperará hasta que otro sea invocado en ese espacio, entonces de derretirá para darle su lugar. Recompensas *Un emote:Chaotic Cookery *Christmas Wand *Una Tinsel Snake de mascota (solo para members) Musica *Chaotic Cookery (luego de entrar a la cocina en el sótano) Galería Snowman.jpg|Concept art Christmas 2011 tower.png|La isla donde toma lugar el evento. Christmas Ardougne Market.png|Ardougne durante el evento. Christmas Falador Park.png|La plaza de Falador durante el evento. Christmas GE.png|El Grand Exchange durante el evento. Snowy Draynor Village.png|El mercado de Draynor Village durante el evento. Snowy Wizards Tower.png|La Wizards tower durante el evento. 2011 Christmas Matrix reference.png|A jugador esquivando un trozo de comida. Cabagepatchchristmastree.png|El campo de Lechugas durante el evento. Banquet scene.png|Los magos e invitados en la mesa. dahomien.png|Daemonheim durante el evento. Relleka christmas tree.png|El árbol de Navidad de Relleka Vídeo-guía center|450px center|450px Trivia *Kris y Kringle son referencias a uno de los nombres para Santa Claus, Kris Kringle. *La escena donde el jugador esquiva la bola de cañon es una referencia a la película the The Matrix. *Sinterklaas es el nombre de un santo (y de una celebración el 6 de Diciembre) en Holanda y Bélgica. Sinterklaas es también el orígen de Santa Claus/Papa Noel. *Wizard Sinterklaas hace referencia al show de la BBC, Doctor Who, cuando dice que la Wizard Tower es más grande por dentro. *Mod Pi ha confirmado que hay una forma 'secreta' para hacer enojar a Timmy el demonio, de todas formas esta aun no ha sido encontrada. *Si hablas con Kris después de la quest, te dará un Christmas spirit jar (full), de todas formas, cuando dejes el portal el Jar será removido de tu inventorio y obtendras el mensaje; "Some of the items from from your inventory were removed as you left the wizards' Christmas dimension." *Si intentas armar un Dwarf Multicannon en la cocina donde el dispositivo de cocina secreto esta, dirá "Too many cooks spoil the Christmas Pudding!" *Cuando hablas con wizard Korvak, dices 'Korvac' en ves de 'Korvak'. *Cuando un jugador habla con Aubury en la mesa luego de terminar la quest, el jugador le pregunta a Aubury como esta su tienda. Aubury dirá que ha estado mucho más tranquila estos días. Esto es una referencia al bot nuke, ya que muchos bots de F2P usaron a Aubury para teletransportarse a las minas de essence. *Cuando Kringle dice, "Me always drink wine when I cook, sometimes it even goes into the food." es una referencia a Julia Child. *Cuando Kringle dice, "What is it you humans say? 'you can not make an omellette without breaking eggs', es una referencia a la novela, y pelicula "Fight Club", de Chuck Palahniuk. *Justo despues del lanzamiento de la quest, hubieron muchas system updates, enojando a muchos jugadores en los foros, las que posiblemente atacaron a algunos bots al igual que las otras system updates que Runescape ha implantado. *Puedes invocar a tu snow imp de tu ice amulet del Evento de Navidad 2008, dentro del portal, y en el banquete el puede hablar con los snow imps meseros. Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Christmas event